Another Kind Of Amortentia
by xDemoiselleGothique
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass have been paired at Potions to brew Amortentia. But, like always, Miss Greengrass paid more attention to her pretty little face than to the potion... The Consequences? A Female Draco and a lovesick Harry Potter! It'll get worse and worse as Draco's Twin Sister arrives at Hogwarts... Oh God. PWP, Fem!Draco/Dom!Harry/Sub!Draco. CONTINUED AT FF!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Kristy Hollaar does **NOT** own Harry Potter nor it's characters in any way. This does all belong to J.K. Rowling and co. However, Kristy **DOES** own her OC's, and the spell Mutare Sexum and the Sex-Change Potion. Do not sue her.

* * *

**Another Kind Of Amortentia - Prologue.**

* * *

Snape's sneer was to be heard through the whole classroom. "Turn to page 391, and read the chapter!"

Draco sighed, and started to read. He already knew how to brew that damned potion; after all, he was the one who brew one for Pansy to give to Blaise. But yeah, that Longbottom prat ended up eating all of Blaise's chocolate.

'_**Amortentia: The Most Powerful Love Potion Ever Invented.**_

_**Effects:  
**__Love Potion that causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker._

_**Looks and Taste:  
**__It has a pearly shine, and it's very steamy. The Scent and taste depends on what the drinker likes._

_**Ingrediënts For Amortentia:**_

_- One Frozen Nineteen Ounces Block of Glacial Sea Water. _

_- Five Vanilla Beans._

_- Seven Frozen Ashwinder Eggs._

_- 1/3 Pound Of Crystalized Moonberries._

_- Three Belladonna Seeds._

_- One Ounce Rose Oil._

_- Nine Candied Crab Apples._

_- Three Cherry Blossom Flowers._

_- One Whole Pomegranate._

_- One Large, White Pearl._

_**Recipe For Amortentia:**_

_- Begin melting the ice in a size 2 cauldron on low heat. Be careful not to crack the block. If this happens, you must start again._

_- Slice the Vanilla Beans lengthwise._

_- Scrape the pulp from the inside of each bean, adding one bean's pulp to the cauldron every 4½ minutes._

_- Once all of the beans have been added to the cauldron, cover it and leave it to brew on low heat for exactly 24 hours._

_- After these 24 hours, Stir clockwise 6 times._

_- Leave it to be for a minute, and then stir counterwise 6 times._

_- Leave it to be for 3 minutes, then repeat the previous two steps twice._

_- Once the mixture comes to a rest, gently place the frozen Ashwinder Eggs in the Cauldron while increasing the heat to its highest._

_- Add the Crystalized Moonberries and the Belladonna Seeds to the Mortar, crushing them into a fine powder using the pestle._

_- Once mixed and crushed, slowly let the Rose Oil drip into the mortar while stirring to prevent the mixture from clumping together._

_- Set this aside for later use._

_- Cut the Candied Crab Apples in half, and drop them one by one in the boiling cauldron, stirring counterwise 6 times after each half is added._

_- Gently set the Cherry Blossom Flowers onto the liquid and decrease the heat by half._

_- Remove and discard any wilted petals from the cauldron immedeatly. If the petals stay into the liquid too long, it won't be viable anymore._

_- Stir 6 times clockwise and then 6 times counterwise._

_- Put the heat on the lowest level and let it simmer overnight._

_- After that night, remove any pulp floating on top of the liquid._

_- Slowly increase the heat to high over a course of 20 minutes._

_- Take all the seeds from the pomegranate and squeeze the juice one by one into the Cauldron. Do not let any seeds fall into the cauldron, as this will ruin the potion._

_- Once all of the juice has been added, reduce the heat by half and stir slowly to stop all boiling._

_- Add the mixture of Moonberries, Belladonna and Rose Oil to the cauldron._

_- Gently drop the pearl into the cauldron. It'll dissolve immedeatly._

_- Stir the potion one time clockwise, one time counterwise._

_- You've now completed the potion.'_

Granger raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Today we'll finish the Amortentia, right?"

"Indeed! The grade you'll get for this potion won't count as harsh as other grades, seeing as it's a very difficult potion. You may all find your partners and finish up the potion."

Draco had ended up with a Slytherin girl going by the name of Daphne Greengrass. Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, held a quite unhealthy obsession with Draco. To be honest, it sickened him to deep into his core.

Too bad that Daphne only had the looks, and didn't had the brains. And that she wasn't a guy. Yup, Draco Lucius Malfoy was gay. He had known it ever since he saw his father and his godfather have an heavy make-out session in his Father's Study. He was 10 by then. Girls sickened him, and the sight of Lucius and Severus kissing made him feel tingly inside. It looked so right, so full of love...

Now back to the subject.

Daphne was busy with checking her make-up by looking into a small Muggle compact mirror. She cast a few glamours until she was satisfied, and grabbed a pomegranate seed, and squeezed it's juice into the cauldron. Without noticing, she dropped a splinter of the seed into the potion. The Beauty Queen she was, she let Draco – who was obviously irritated by this fact - do the rest.

Snape walked over to their desks, and looked over at the potion. He nodded in approval. "Draco, will you be so kind to test the potion? I'll have the antidote ready right here." His godson nodded, flashing him a sexy, typical Malfoyish smile. "Of course, Professor."

Draco grabbed a goblet, and scooped some of the potion into the crystal object. He brought it to his lips slowly. The liquid tasted like his mother's sweets, strawberries and dark chocolate. It smelled like fire, flowers and an musky scent he couldn't quite place.

When he swallowed it, his heart seemed to be aching. His whole body started to feel different. His blood ran cold. He managed to crack a whisper from his throat.

"U-Uncle Severus..? Th-This doesn't feel l-like usual Amortentia..." He started to choke, and ran off to the closest bathroom. He threw up for what seemed forever to the young blonde. He sobbed quietly. He felt miserable. What could've probaly went wrong with the potion...? He had no idea. He thought he had done everything perfectly. Except-... _Daphne!_

Oh, _fuck!_

Draco wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, flushed the toilet, and walked towards the sink. When he gazed into the mirror, his mouth dropped.

He. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Was a _girl._

* * *

**xDemoiselleGothique: **I'll update tomorrow, I SWEAR.


	2. Ze Kiss For Ze Boy Who Lived!

**DemoiselleGothique: **Oh shit. I forgot to mention that the recipe for Amortentia can be found here: /s/6544231/1/Amortentia_Recipe ... All credits for that go to Sweetboi1016~ Thanks for writing it, Sweetie! I made the edit though. Thank you all for your sweet reviews! I shall grant you with explaining how I got the idea. My dearest Terrorchickitaaa' Oleg (My male Sister) and I were roleplaying quite a while ago. Suddenly, we got the idea of Fem!Draco/Perv!Harry~ And I've always wanted to write a fic like this. **Please vote my poll so I won't disappoint you on this story.**

* * *

**Another Kind Of Amortentia - Ze Kiss For Ze Boy-Who-Lived!**

* * *

Draco let out a high-pitched yelp.

No way. No _fucking_ way.

That's when he heard footsteps coming from the hall.

"Um... Malfoy...?"

Yep. Just his luck. Harry fucking Potter. There had to be something to not reveal himself to Potter... It'd embarrass Draco to no end.

Even his sister would laugh her arse off-... Wait. Mariposa! She attended Beauxbatons anyway! Yes!

Draco took a quick breath before turning around. _"Oui?"_ Good thing he had cast a glamour so his robes appeared as the Beauxbatons' uniform to Potter. He flashed Potter a cute smile, batting his eyelashes sweetly. He had often done a switch with his sister using Polyjuice to help her out. Of course he'd knew how his sister acted.

Potter blinked, a confused look displayed on his face. "Err... Malfoy as in _Draco_ Malfoy?" Draco shook his head, _"Non. Je m'appelle Mariposa Malfoy." _**(Literally: No. I call myself Mariposa Malfoy. Can be translated as: No. I'm Mariposa Malfoy.)**

Potter scratched his head nervously, blushing lightly as Draco kept smiling sweetly. _"Je ne parle pas français..." _**(I don't speak French...)**

"Oh, that's true! _Je suis Désolée, mon chérie!"_ **(I'm Sorry, my dear!)**

Potter sounded extremely nervous, "So... Um... Snape told me to get your... Brother, I guess?" Draco nodded, "_Oui,_ Draco is my _frère."_ **(Yes, Draco is my Brother.)**

A funny look spread over Potter's face. "Why are you in the boys' bathroom anyways?" Oh yeah. Shit. "W-Well, my brozer was about to zrow up when I found him, and so I took him to ze bathroom... But now he's off to Madame Pomfrey... After zat, he'd go to ze Dungeons."

"Oh, okay. I'll roger that to Snape. Heh. Anyways, I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" Draco shook his head. "_Non._ I attend _Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. _I'm just here to visit, since I already have my break. But it's boring wizout him in ze Manor or ze Mansion in France, so... Zat's why I came to visit. Let me guess who you are..." He managed to summon his sister's suitcase, since she was really at the Manor. He opened it, and grabbed some girls' magazines. "Ah! I knew your face was familiar! Harry Potter, oui?"

Ha- _Potter_ chuckled. "Yes, that's me. I'm surprised Ma-... Wait. You're also a Malfoy. Then that's confusing... Okay okay. I'm surprised _Draco_ hasn't been all like 'I hate Potter! He should die!' or something typically Dracoish."

Draco couldn't help but giggle slightly, which should've been a chuckle if he was male. "Does Draco really hate you so much? He never scolds on you at home, I can assure you zat..."

He was shocked. He'd never defend himself in front of Potter... Would he? Well, he was just telling the truth... And good thing that he spoke French at home. His accent seemed to go French when he was angry or sad or whatever anyway. 'The' would become 'Ze'. Every word concering the 'Th' would sound like a 'Z'.

Potter looked relieved, for some reason. "Really?"

"_Oui. Excuse-moi,_ I have to go and see how my Brozer is doing right now. Bye-Bye, _mon chérie!"_

And Draco did something his sister would do.

He kissed him on the lips.

Draco Malfoy.

Kissed Harry Potter.

On the lips.

"I-I zink I shall see you around..."

Potter's cheeks were a rosey colour. "Y-Yeah... By-Bye Mariposa..."

Draco ran off in shock. He was surprised how easy it was to act like his sister.

... He just didn't want to admit he kissed The Boy-Who-Lived-Too-Many-Times on the lips by himself. He all blamed it on his act like Mariposa.

By Salazar's Balls...

* * *

**DemoiselleGothique: **Sooo... There's chapter 1. I feel guilty that I have a writers' block on my other two stories, so... That's why I wrote this story (:

Review?


	3. Demoiselle Malfoy Faces Ze Sorting Hat!

**DemoiselleGothique: **Thank you for all your nicy-nicy-nicy reviews! And first, to Answer **Sui's** question: Yes, Mariposa is the Spanish word for Butterfly, which doesn't make sense since the Malfoy family originally comes from France. But I shall explain that: Draco is a Star, but is also Latin for Dragon, which is an animal. Spanish has some comparisions to Latin, And Mariposa is Spanish for Butterfly, which is also an animal. Get it? *smiles*

As for **'Drarry fan grl'... **Honey, learn to spell.

I mean: awwhh so cute plz update soon demoselgothik?

Dafuq? It has to be Awhh! So cute! Please update soon, DemoiselleGothique!

Seriously. Is it so hard to spell?

This chapter will be from Harry's Point Of View, but still in third person.

* * *

**Another Kind Of Amortentia - Mademoiselle Malfoy Faces Ze Sorting Hat!**

* * *

Harry watched the young Malfoy Heiress rush away. That girl was just as interesting as her brother was.

His fingers touched his lips, a smile slowly creeping up his face. He knew that lots of French people kissed others on the mouth as some sort of greeting... But that didn't make it any less pleasant.

Harry decided to look up on her, since he had inherited a family album of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black from Sirius. When he entered the Gryffindor Commonroom, Ron was grinning like a fool. "Well?" Harry shot him a confused look. "... Well what?"

"Have you found Malfoy, mate? He looked paler than usual when he ran out! It was priceless!" Harry mumbled softly, "Yeah... Sort of..." This time it was Ron's turn to look confused. "Huh? How do you mean, Sort of?"

The raven shook his head. "I-It's nothing..." Ron snorted. "Yeah, sure. Is that why your face is the same colour as my bloody hair, mate?"

"As a matter of fact, Yes!" The boy ran towards their bedroom, grabbing the album. He looked at the Family Tree that was portrayed on one of the first pages. No one really knew, but Harry was actually a distant relative of the Malfoys. His grandfather was married to a Black. That's why his name was also displayed on the Tree.

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy – Narcissa Malfoy-Black._

_Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy & Mariposa Violetta Dragona Malfoy._

When he went through the album further, He saw pictures of the two. One of them was assumingly from when they were 14. Mariposa was getting a Piggyback-ride from Draco. A smile was displayed on both their lips. They seemed so careless, so happy... A side of the blonde Harry had never seen before. Underneath the picture, Sirius' handwriting could be made out from the smudged ink.

_My Favourite Cousins: _

_Dray & Mari. _

_(Draco & Mariposa)._

He was shaken up from his thoughts by Hermione. "Harry? We should go to dinner."

"Oh. Yeah. Dinner. Sure."

He scratched the back of his head nervously when the bushy haired girl walked over to him. "My God... Is that _Malfoy? Smiling,_ nonetheless?" Harry chuckled lightly. "Yep. I was surprised too." Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Never knew he had a sister, though..."

"Oh, Mari attends Beauxbatons!"

"_Mari?_ How do you know?"

"I met her today. She has this really cute accent! All like; Oui! I should go look for my brozer, he went to Madame Pomfrey, and he would go straight after zat to ze Slyzerin Dungeons!"

Hermione grinned. "Was she nice?" Harry nodded, oblivious from the blush on his face. "Yeah... She's really nice... And guess what she told me?"

"Well?"

"Malfoy doesn't scold at me when they are at home!"

Hermione faked a melodramatic tone. "Oh my _God!_ We should call the Daily Prophet! This is a miracle! Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin Ice Prince, The Prince Of All Purebloods, The Malfoy Heir, Doesn't hate Harry Potter, The Golden Boy, The King Of All Gryffindors, The Boy-Who-Lived! I think I'm going to faint! OH NOES!"

... Needless to say, Harry laughed his arse off.

They chattered while walking to the Great Hall, while Harry spotted a young female in a Slytherin uniform. Hermione followed his gaze. "Ah... So that's Mademoiselle Malfoy?" Harry nodded, and blushed lightly when the blonde flashed him a cute smile. "She's cute. And she smiled at you. Why is she wearing a Slytherin Uniform, for Merlin's sake?" The Emerald-eyed boy shook his head. "Dunno."

They all took their places as Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Attention please!"

"As some have might noticed, Miss Malfoy is here today. She doesn't visit quite often, and we are always enlightened to have her here. That's why it makes me happy to say that Miss Malfoy transferred to Hogwarts permanently!"

A lot of Slytherin boys cheered, which made Harry angry for some kind of reason.

**(Small Part From Draco's POV.)**

"Mister Malfoy, on the other hand, is at Vindicta Mansion. This is Miss Malfoy's residence when she's not at Beauxbatons, and the Malfoy Holiday House. Please, Miss Malfoy, take a place for the Sorting Hat!"

Draco nodded. He sat down on the chair, while the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"_Ah... Mademoiselle Malfoy... You're some interesting case, aren't you?" _

"_Yes... You're very cunning and clever... Just like a Slytherin... Daring and protective... Like a Gryffindor... But also wise, intelligent and creative like a Ravenclaw... Don't worry, I won't give away your ickle secret, Mister Malfoy... But you must know that the fact that you're already sorted doesn't matter for your sister..."_

"Let me see, let me see... Mademoiselle Mariposa Violetta Dragona Malfoy... Yes, I know just what to do with you..."

Draco shut his eyes tightly as he heard the Sorting Hat yell his future house...

"You'll be in..."

* * *

**DemoiselleGothique: **YAY! Cliffie! Review, and tell me which house he should be in! I prefer him to be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin, but Gryffindor can give me lots of possibilities... I can't choose!


	4. Bloody Retarded Ginger Fuck Face?

**DemoiselleGothique: **I have the most sore and swollen throat ever. This chapter is dedicated to _**Cottonstarlin**_, my most faithful and awesome reader! I love you!

* * *

**Another Kind Of Amortentia – Bloody Retarded Ginger Fuck Face?**

* * *

The voice of the Sorting Hat echoed through the Hall.

"... GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco's heart beated furiously in his throat. He hissed, "Are you trying to murder me or somezing?" The Sorting Hat just grinned in response. The Sadistic Old Leather Git. Pffft.

Practically _all_ the boys from _every_ house but Gryffindor went all like _"Awww..."_ while the Gryffindors cheered.

Draco quickly transfigured his Slytherin uniform into a Gryffindor one. He had never felt so embarrassed before in his entire life. Not even when Father Crucioed him in front of their so-called _friends_ on their 5th Birthday, who just laughed at him while his sister screamed at Father to stop it.

He felt Potter's gaze burn into his head. Or would he rather say – into his _arse._ He shivered, feeling even more embarrassed and uncomfortable, but also slightly aroused and hot. He knew his sister was hot, and he looked _exactly_ like her in this girl body, but that The-Boy-Who-Lived-Too-Many-Times would look at her, or rather – _him,_ interested him.

A slight smile made it's way onto his lips. Potter patted to a seat next to him, and Draco obediently sat down.

"_Bonsoir, Mon Chérie." _**(Good Evening, My Sweetheart.) **

Potter blushed lightly. _"Bonsoir, Belle."_ **(Good Evening, Beautiful.)**

Draco's smile widened, like he didn't even care that this was Potter he was practically flirting with. "Ah, You learned some French? _Surtout pour moi?" _**(Especially for me?)**

Potter smiled back. _"Oui."_

Draco leaned in to his ear, and whispered, _"C'est mignon, Mon Chérie..."_ **(That's cute, My Sweetheart...)**

Weasely shouted, "She's a bloody Malfoy, Mate! She can't be trusted! What if she'll try to kill us, just like her brother?"

Granger hushed him, "Don't be ridiculous, Ronald. First of all, Draco didn't attempt to kill us, so don't be such a jerk. Second of all, she isn't Draco. Third of all, We barely know her, so don't judge her! I admit, I find it extremely suspicious that Draco isn't here and she is, and we've never heard of her before, but even so... We shouldn't judge her!"

"I give him all ze rights to not trust me. It's quite normal, actually. No one trustes us, just because we are Lucius' Son and Daughter. We've had a rough childhood, and zat's why Draco zinks..." Draco wondered if he should continue. This could be his chance to make up for what he did... "Zat's why he zinks zat you can buy friendship with money, power and fame, since we've never have learned anyzing else; Ze children who came over to play wiz us, were just ze children of ze ozer Deaz Eaters... _Je suis désolé pour le comportement grossier de mon frère..." _**(I apologize for my brother's rude behaviour.)**

Potter stared at him, a terrified look in his eyes. "So that's why..."

* * *

"I give him all ze rights to not trust me. It's quite normal, actually. No one trustes us, just because we are Lucius' Son and Daughter. We've had a rough childhood, and zat's why Draco zinks..." Mariposa seemed to hesitate. "Zat's why he zinks zat you can buy friendship with money, power and fame, since we've never have learned anyzing else; Ze children who came over to play wiz us, were just ze children of ze ozer Deaz Eaters... _Je suis désolé pour le comportement grossier de mon frère..." _**(I apologize for my brother's rude behaviour.)**

Harry stared into her eyes, "So that's why... I never quite understanded him... But now I believe I get it..."

Dinner went quite normal – if you count the hateful glares from Ron, the constant babbling of Hermione and Harry's blushes whenever his hand brushed over Mariposa's as normal.

As they walked towards the Gryffindor Tower, Ron finally snapped as Harry blushed, yet again, when Mariposa smiled at him.

"You two are _fucking_ disgusting! For the last time, She is a bloody Malfoy, Harry! You didn't even blush that much whenever you were around Ginny, mate!", Ron turned to Mariposa. " And _you_ – You _fucking_ evil Witch, You should back off and go back to your little Death Eater brother and your little Death Eater Mummy and Daddy, and leave us the fuck alone! You aren't a _Gryffindor, Hell,_ you aren't even a _Hogwarts_ Student, and die somewhere in a hole!"

Uh-oh.

He shouldn't have said that.

"Shut up, You bloody retarded ginger _fuck-face_! I do _whatever_ I want, _Whenever_ I want! You won't stop me; Yes, I _am_ a Malfoy! And zat means I _always_ get what I want! I know, I don't belong here, but I _don't care_! I _finally_ found someone I can chat wiz normally, wizout being judged for my last name, or just because he hates my brozer! You should just stay ze _fuck_ away from _me_, if you don't wanna get hexed into _next fucking year, _you got that?"

She had drawn her wand, pointing it at his throat, anger showing obviously in her eyes, along with sadness and fear...

* * *

**DemoiselleGothique: **I just love leaving you with cliffies. Review? They give me inspiration!


	5. Stupefying Ze Ginger

**Another Kind Of Amortentia. **

**Chapter 4: Stupefying Ze Redhead And Facing My Brozer!**

* * *

Mariposa glared venomousely. Ron would've thought he was declared dead that instant. The girl sang with a strong, threatening voice,

"_My Daddy is a Deaz Eater, My Mozer is too. So why are you trying to step to me? You know what I can do! I put a hex on a family, and jinx your whole crew; Put two fingers on ze Dark Mark to summon You-Know-Who... Unforgivable Curses and Occlumency, Dark Magick, Spells and Legilimency! If you wanna fuck wiz me, better be prepared or run away crying if you really are scared!"_

_..._ Okay, he certainly did not expect that. Even though, Ronnie-kins' eyes widened, fear showing just by hearing the seemingly innocent song. A typical Malfoy-Smirk displayed on Mariposa's face. "Now I come to zink of it, Not only My Daddy and my Mummy are Deaz Eaters. My Brozer and I are too..."

The Scaredy Cat Ron is, he ran away. "AAAAAHHH! We are all gonna bloody die! Run for your bloody life, mate!" He ran back, pulling onto Harry's arm, "C'mon mate! She's a bloody Death Eater! She'll probably try to deliver you to You-Know-Who!"

Harry didn't budge. At all. "Errr... Ron? If that's really her goal, don't you think she'd already done that?" Mariposa had a sly grin on her face. "You're pretty smart, Mr Potter." The Raven grinned back at her. "Thank you, Miss Malfoy. Too Much Love, Too Much Love."

Hermione facepalmed. "Ronald. Calm down. She's probably just kidding."

"No she isn't! That damned fucking whore will seduce Harry and deliver him to You-Know-Who!"

That did it.

Two people yelled in unison, "Stupefy!"

Ron fell to the ground, unconsious. Mariposa and Harry broke out in a fit of giggles. "Team Work!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile either.

Their laughing went on until a familiar drawl came out of an alcove. "So... You finally Stupefy'd the Weasel, didn't you Potter? And good work, Mari."

A look of horror was plastered on the girl's face. _"Draco!"_

* * *

**DemoiselleGothique: **Sorry for the short chapter and the long no update!


	6. And Facing My Brozer

– **Another Kind Of Amortentia. –  
– Chapter Four, Part Two: ... And Facing My Brozer! –**

* * *

**Mariposa's Point Of View.**

I smirked the typical Malfoy-smirk at my older brother – or shall I rather say, that girl in front of me that goes by my name due a potion's accident?

It didn't matter anyway. I was going to embarass him so damn much.

Oh, haven't I told you my name? Excuse me, that's rude.

My name is Mariposa Violetta Dragona Malfoy, the youngest of The Malfoy Twins.

Yeah. That's my name. Indeed.

I spoke about this with Uncle Severus – Our Godfather, better known as Professor Snape.

He told me to cast the spell Draco discovered one day, namely _Mutare Sexum_, on myself so he wouldn't get figured out. Even though, it was extremely funny that Draco managed to get himself in this kind of shit. Especially in Gryffindor. Hehehe.

You might wonder how I am this evil, while Draco portrayes me as a perfectly sweet girl, huh? Well... Draco and I wear the typical Malfoy-Mask, I think you've noticed that. For my brother, that means to never show your emotions, be cool and gentle, and to make the perfect Malfoy Heir. To me, that means to be perfect, polite and sweet and to make the perfect Malfoy Heiress. I am actually pure evil. Heh.

Hey – That guy with the glasses, is Harry Potter, right? That guy my brother is crazy about?

Yeah. I'm the only one who knows that he is gay.

And that he's in love with The Golden Boy.

Aren't they just perfect for each other? They're, like, fire and ice, Good and bad, Love and hate, Ying and Yang, White and Black, Gryffindor and Slytherin – Okay, I think you get my point.

... I watch too much muggle anime. Yaoi, that is.

I acknowledged the Golden Trio. "Potter. Granger. Weasely."

A smirk made it's way onto my face. "Actually, now I come to zink of it, maybe it would be better to call you zree by your first names."

That girl – Hermione was her name, right? Cocked her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because my dearest twin is crazy about Potter."

Said persons turned bright red.

Draco screeched, _"M-... D-DRACO! SH-SHUT UP!"_

Harry cleared his throat. "Y-Yeah, Malfoy... Don't say s-such things..."

Ah, that reaction was promising.

I cocked an eyebrow – sexily, of course. Just like Draco used to do. "Why not? _I must not tell lies."_ I raised my hand, showing the same inscription as Harry and my brother had.

**I must not tell lies.**

Yep, Draco and I had suffered the same treatment when we betrayed Umbridge. Harry looked shocked.

"And it's razer strange to call me Malfoy when zere are two of zem at Hogwarts now, isn't it?"

"... True."

I sang teasingly, _"Mari loves Potter, Mari loves Potter~..."_

Draco smiled. "Oh~? Says who?"

"Where ze fuck are you talking about, Mariposa?"

"Well... Remember when we sang zat one song, Illegal Love Potion, when we were six?"

Realisation struck me. That was true...

Good thing I could control my facial expressions. I paled.

"N-No way! We were young, Mariposa! You can't blame me that!"

Potter seemed curious. "What?"

Draco smirked back at me. We loved to embarass each other, so we did that, even though we embarassed ourselves this time.

"Well, we've learned Divination at age six from our Auntie Bella... So one night, Ze Greengrasses, Daphne and Astoria, were staying at our house. So, for fun, we predicted the future wiz ze Crystal Ball Auntie Bella gave us. So, we've seen ze future... We saw how Romilda Vane wanted to poison you wiz Amortentia, and some zings I won't tell because it would embarass Draco _too_ much. I mean – I love embarassing him, but zat goes too far. But anyways, Daphne and Astoria _love_ writing songs and stuff, so Draco provided ze melody wiz his guitar. Zey made a song about what we had seen. At first, we had zought zat somezing had went wrong wiz ze divination, but when Draco told us zat Romilda Vane tried to drug you wiz Amortentia a couple of years ago, we believed zat it wasn't a mistake. So practically, ze song is true..."

"... So what happened then?"

I muttered, "Zis year, I would get an accident wiz Amortentia..."

Draco finished the sentence, "... And you two will end up togezer eventually, due zat you find out his secret~!"

Yep. That had really happened.

"And I would just _love_ to show you all zat song!"

"Don't you dare!"

Draco snapped his fingers, and something that seemed like a huge screen popped up outta nowhere.

I saw us sitting on Draco's bed, in our pajama's, Draco with his way too big guitar in his hands, and due that Daphne and Astoria had horrible singing voices, they left the singing up to us.

_"Yesterday I wore my shortest skirt to Slughorn's class  
He's easy to manipulate, and so I made my pass  
Just as I had thought, he simply signed his name for me  
Allowing me into the restricted part of the library_

_Madame Pince was doubtful, but she had to let us look  
We searched for half an hour through the dusty smelly books  
Finally we found it in a book called Forced Devotions  
It was complicated stuff for an illegal love potion_

_Romilda Vane was silly  
That stuff is child's play!  
Chocolate cauldrons, don't waste my time  
We're gonna do this the dark wizards way  
The ingredients will be tricky  
But a Parselmouth, has her way!  
Harry Potter, be afraid  
Cause you will be ours  
Someday  
Someday  
Someday_

_Illegal love potion  
You'll never know what hit ya  
Illegal love potion  
We're not afraid to break the law  
Illegal love potion  
You'll never know what hit ya  
Illegal love potion  
We're not afraid to break the law_

_Romilda Vane was silly  
That stuff is child's play!  
Chocolate cauldrons, don't waste my time  
Were gonna do this the dark wizards way  
The ingredients will be tricky  
But a Parselmouth, has her way!  
Harry Potter, be afraid  
Cause you will be ours  
Someday  
Someday  
Someday..."_

I forced myself to go bright red, like Harry did.

Oh, this would end in so much fun~...

Insert my evil laughing here. Heh.

* * *

**xDemoiselleGothique: **Hi (: I'm back! Yay! Extra long update for you! The song **Illegal Love Potion** belongs to **The Parselmouths!** One of my favourite Wrock bands! Also, check out **Swish and Flick.** Thanks for sticking with me so long. I'll upload the chapters here until my stories will get deleted due 's annoying rules! Pwease review? ^w^ Also, I'm going to fix any mistakes I find in this story, so this might often get updated with fixed mistakes.


	7. Oh My God, Please Kill Me Now

**xDemoiselleGothique: **SORRY SORRY SORRY. Here's an update.

* * *

– **Another Kind Of Amortentia. –  
– Chapter Five: Oh My God, Please Kill Me Now. –**

* * *

**Draco's Point Of View.**

* * *

I grabbed my sister by her arm and pulled her into a random deserted corridor. "I'm _so_ going to kill you when this is done! I have to embarrass myself!"

"Hey, you're embarrassing yourself by getting into zis shit, Draco." Mariposa shrugged carelessly.

"I. Don't. Care. I need to get back in my own body as soon as possible, because I won't be able to keep this up!" I shouted.

"You find zis hard already? Imagine how you'd feel if you get your period." She said dryly.

"What in the name of Salazar is that?" I asked.

Mariposa bent over to whisper something in my ear.

_Oh my GOD!_

* * *

**Hermione's Point Of View.**

* * *

"OH MY GOD, I BLEED _WHERE?"_ I heard Mariposa shout.

"Shut up, Draco! Do you want to be caught?" Draco hissed.

... Something was not right here.

And I was so gonna find out what that was.

* * *

**xDemoiselleGothique: **Sorry for the shortness, I wanted to grant you an update anyway. I'm deleting the author's notes :).


	8. Zat's Ze Solution, Right?

**xDemoiselleGothique: **I finally decided to update. Don't hate me.

* * *

– **Another Kind Of Amortentia. –  
– Chapter Six: Zat's Ze Solution, Right? –**

* * *

A week after, Draco was still stuck in a female's body. He and Mariposa had to keep up to façade, which was very hard since Draco definitely wasn't a girl. Hermione shot him some suspicious glances. Draco wondered if he should just tell her, but that idea vanished from his mind soon enough. She'd probably tell the rest of the trio. The last Draco wanted was Harry Potter to know.

Draco tried finding a cure in the Library. Again, the idea of telling Hermione popped up in his mind. If she couldn't find the cure, no one could.

Draco got into the Restricted Section, and found a book called _'Amortentia et ses Dangers Magique'_, better known as _'Amortentia and its Magickal Dangers'_. He silently hoped Hermione didn't know any French.

He walked to Madame Pince to tell her he'd like to have the book, and she nodded. Severus had told her what happened, so he was free to have anything from the Restricted Section.

Draco smiled gratefully, and made his way back to the Gryffindor Common room.

He was immedeatly greeted by the Golden Trio. "Hullo, Mariposa." Harry smiled. Draco smiled back awkwardly. "'Ello." Hermione smiled as well. "What do you have there?" She asked. Draco shook his head. "Nozing. It's not anyzing of importance." He replied. Ron was still ignoring him the best he could, obviously still terrified.

"I'm tired. Excuse-moi, but I'll head straight to bed. Good night, everyone." Draco said quietly, and went upstairs. He quickly changed into one of Mariposa's pajama's, and got into bed. It was quite strange, considering he was now in the girls' dorm. In Gryffindor.

He sighed. He opened the book, and started reading. After a while, Draco got to the page that explained his problem.

**_'Mistake #113: Sex-Changing._**

_Liquidum ad Mutare Sexum, better known as The Sex-Change Potion or the Liquid to Change Your Sex, is a very dangerous variation of Amortentia. _  
_The part where it usually goes wrong is when someone drops pomegranate seed in the potion during the process of adding the pomegranate juice to the potion. _  
_This usually can be solved by giving someone a Hate Potion brewed with the same mistake, the Antidote to Love Potions brewed with the same mistake, or Amortentia brewed with the same mistake. _  
_The last one is for the best results, but it has to simmer one whole month instead of a night.'_

Draco sighed in relief. This would solve all of his problems! All he needed to do is brew the potion, and tell his Godfather about it.

_'Everything will be okay...'_ The blonde thought sleepily. _'Everything... will be... okay...'_ He slowly succumbed to a dark veil of sleep.


End file.
